Si tu veux encore de moi
by Celygom
Summary: Sasuke le terrorisait, et pendant deux ans, il avait réussi à le fuir. Seulement voilà, maintenant il se retrouvait de nouveau face à lui. Mais sa peur était-elle justifiée ? Le haïssait-il autant qu'il le pensait ? En amour, les choses ne sont pas souvent faciles, ce n'est pas Naruto et Sasuke qui nieront ce fait ...
1. Chapter 1

Naruto esquiva habillement le poing que son meilleur ami essayait de lui envoyer en pleine tête. Kiba était vexé des allusions à peine cachées que faisait sans cesse Naruto quand Gaara, sur qui Kiba avait des vues depuis pas mal de temps déjà, était dans les parages. Mais le blond s'en fichait, il n'y avait rien de méchant dans tout ça, il voulait juste s'amuser un peu à voir son ami rougir et s'énerver quand l'objet de ses désirs se trouvait près de lui, chose qu'il ne comprenait pas malgré ses 20 ans, n'étant jamais tombé amoureux de sa vie. Il avait eu plusieurs conquêtes, à l'instar du tatoué, mais alors que celui-ci s'était rangé depuis maintenant quelques mois, ayant trouvé son âme sœur en la personne du grand roux mystérieux (même s'il n'avait encore jamais trouvé le courage de se déclarer), Uzumaki restait toujours dans des relations purement physiques, ou presque, étouffant de lui-même les maigres espoirs que certaines de ses conquêtes pouvaient formuler quant à l'approfondissement de leur relations. Pour cette raison comme pour d'autres, Naruto continuait d'enchaîner les plans cul, inlassablement, si bien que maintenant, il pouvait compter sur ses dix doigts les gens de son amphi avec qui il n'avait pas encore couché.

« _ T'abuses Uzumaki ! Merde, tu ne peux pas être moins chiant et pour une fois ne pas tout gâcher ?!

_ Oh allez, Kiba, excuse-moi, tu sais bien que c'est juste pour te taquiner. Et puis si l'autre fardé n'en a pas déjà eu marre, c'est qu'il est capable de supporter mes petites réflexions non ?

_ … Naruto … Je sais que tu ne peux pas comprendre ça, mais ça fait des mois que j'essaye de me rapprocher de lui, de ne pas le brusquer. Et toi, on dirait juste que ça fait des mois que tu essaies de pourrir mes espoirs comme tu pourries ceux de tes conquêtes. Je ne compte pas rester célibataire toute ma vie et pour moi, à l'heure actuelle, c'est Gaara ou personne. Si tu ne comprends pas ça, que tu n'arrives même pas à faire ce tout petit effort, pour moi, celui que tu appelles ton meilleur ami, alors tu peux dire adieu à notre amitié ! »

Et sur ces mots Kiba s'en alla, tout simplement, laissant sur place un Naruto stupéfait du sérieux de son ami. Certes il ne comprenait pas encore l'amour malgré son âge, mais l'amitié était ce qui comptait le plus pour lui, et s'il ne s'était pas rendu compte de l'étendue de sa connerie jusque-là, il comptait bien se calmer. Kiba était son meilleur ami, le seul qui l'avait toujours soutenu malgré les hauts et les bas de sa vie, surtout les bas dans son cas (son statut d'orphelin délaissé, persécuté par tous pendant longtemps, n'était un secret pour personne, quoique l'information se soit bien moins propagée maintenant qu'il était à la fac, perdu dans une foule de plusieurs milliers d'étudiants), c'était donc à lui maintenant de lui montrer sa reconnaissance et d'agir correctement pour soutenir son ami dans sa quête d'amour. Résolu, il partit en trottinant à la suite du brun pour le prochain cours.

* * *

Un brouhaha sans nom régnait dans l'amphithéâtre tandis que le prof rangeait ses affaires. Le cours magistral de psychopathologie de Kakashi avait été, comme d'habitude, extrêmement intéressant pour les étudiants et alimentait encore de nombreuses conversations. Cependant, ce qui retenait actuellement l'attention du blond était un garçon aux cheveux couleur corbeau, assis aux côté de Gaara, deux rangs devant eux. Il ne le voyait que de dos, et bien qu'il ne se rappela pas avoir déjà croisé ce type au premier semestre, ses formes, sa coiffure, l'aura qu'il dégageait, … tout en fait, lui rappelait vraiment quelqu'un, mais impossible de mettre un nom dessus. Enervé par sa propre mémoire, il se mordit l'intérieur de la joue et se retourna vers son ami, qui lui ne quittait pas des yeux le beau roux.

« _ Tu devrais aller lui parler au lieu de baver dans son dos tu sais. T'as cas prendre un point du cours comme excuse. Vu ta tête, il ne se doutera certainement pas que ton idiotie est feinte ! »

Kiba grogna, mais en voyant le grand sourire lumineux du blond, il soupira et décida de suivre le conseil de son ami, s'avançant d'un pas hésitant vers le groupe de garçons assis deux rang devant, et qui comme eux, tardait à sortir de l'amphi.

Le sourire aux lèvres, Naruto regarda donc son ami, les joues rouges derrière ses tatouages, demander de l'aide à Gaara, qui accepta, les joues tout aussi rouge au grand étonnement du canidé (où était passait l'impassibilité habituelle de son aimé ?), sans aucune hésitation, le regard légèrement fuyant. Leur histoire semblait bien partie et Naruto se détendit un peu, soucieux des chances de son ami après l'engueulade à laquelle il avait eu droit un peu plus tôt. Désireux de sortir un peu du cercle pour attendre Kiba, le blond détourna le regard, passant distraitement sur Neji, Kankuro et d'autres, avant de se faire happer par deux orbes aussi sombres et aussi beaux qu'une nuit d'encre. Le cœur de l'Uzumaki rata un battement, puis deux, et c'est avec une impression plus que désagréable d'oppression qu'il détourna la tête, balbutia quelque chose à Kiba, et partit en courant.

« Pitié, je vous en supplie, … Tout mais pas Lui ! »

* * *

Cela faisait maintenant deux semaines que Naruto n'avait pas mis les pieds à la fac. Il savait que son nombre d'absences avait atteint le maximum et qu'il allait devoir y retourner, sous peine d'être déclaré défaillant, mais le visage qui le hantait depuis maintenant quinze jours le terrorisait encore bien trop. Sasuke Uchiwa. Rien que penser à son nom lui donnait des frissons, lui serrait la gorge et alors qu'il essayait de se calmer, il sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux, encore une fois. Deux ans. Il avait eu la paix pendant deux ans. Et maintenant, tout ça était fini. Il se doutait bien que Sasuke n'était pas venu en simple visiteur, ses cahiers, toutes ses affaires éparpillées sur la table avaient prouvé qu'il suivait réellement le cours. Mais depuis combien de temps était-il là, à le guetter ? Pourquoi Naruto ne l'avait-il pas remarqué avant ? Un malade pareil, ça se remarque ! Même dans un amphi de deux cent cinquante personnes ! Alors pourquoi ne l'avait-il vu que maintenant ?! Sentant sa nausée revenir, Naruto se força à penser à autre chose et enfouit sa tête sous sa couette. Si seulement cette maigre couche de tissus pouvait le protéger de l'Uchiwa …

Des yeux d'un noir profond le suivait, où qu'il aille. Il courait, essayait de le semer, mais rien à faire, les yeux savait où il habitait, où il avait l'habitude d'aller. Les yeux savaient tout. Et les yeux voulaient sa mort. La sentence qu'il avait lue, peinte à la bombe noire sur la porte du garage de son parrain, l'avait prouvé. Il en était sûr, c'était les yeux les auteurs de ce message funeste. D'ailleurs, la bouche que surmontaient ces yeux noirs lui avait bien dit : « Essayes de m'échapper, et Dieu seul sait ce qu'il pourrait t'arriver blondinet ». Malgré ça, il essaya de fuir, encore et encore, mais le décor changea, tout était désormais noir autour de lui. Pourtant, il continua de courir, ne voulant s'arrêter sous aucun prétexte, persuadé que s'il ralentissait, les yeux noirs le dévoreraient. Alors il courait, malgré sa gorge en feu, malgré la douleur poignante qui traversait ses jambes, malgré son cœur, près à sortir de sa cage, quand tout à coup, Sasuke fût là, devant lui, ses yeux noirs impassible, comme le reste de son visage, tandis que de ses deux mains blanches, il le poussait dans le vide, un vide froid, inhospitalier, dont Naruto redoutait tout.

Naruto s'éveilla d'un coup. Il tremblait et de grosses gouttes de sueur dévalaient son corps de part en part. Ca faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas fait ce cauchemar, entremêlé de souvenirs. Il voulut pleurer, mais cette fois-ci, taries par ces deux semaines où il avait de nouveau sombré dans la peur, les larmes ne coulèrent pas. Et le simple fait de le constater fit un choc à Naruto. Pendant combien de temps était-il restait là à se morfondre, laissant l'autre gagner, laissant l'autre le terrifier, alors qu'il n'était même pas présent. Depuis quand était-il devenu aussi pathétique ?

Les yeux rouges et gonflés, les joues creusées par le manque de nourriture qu'il n'avait pas pris la peine d'ingurgiter ces deux dernières semaines, Naruto Uzumaki se leva et s'étira. Devant la fenêtre, alors que le ciel se teintait de couleurs chaudes, annonçant ainsi la nuit prochaine, la décision fut prise. Plus jamais il ne reculerait devant Lui, plus jamais il ne le laisserait assombrir ses jours comme il l'avait fait quand ils étaient au lycée, plus jamais il ne le laisserait prendre l'ascendant sur sa propre vie.

Plus jamais, non, ça jamais, Naruto Uzumaki fuirait devant Sasuke Uchiwa, c'était une promesse.


	2. Chapter 2

Les deux premières heures de cours venaient de prendre fin. Naruto s'était fait enguirlandé par son professeur pour ses absences injustifiées, mais elle n'avait posé aucune sentence : ne pas voir de sourire sur le visage habituellement jovial du garçon avait de quoi inquiéter. Ainsi, Naruto avait échappé à la défaillance.

Le reste de la matinée était passée sans encombre. Kiba était surexcité et donc insupportable aux oreilles du pauvre blond, mais il avait ses raisons : ses mois d'attentes, de doutes et d'espoirs venaient de prendre fin Gaara avait enfin pleinement succombé à son charme. Et le jeune homme était heureux pour son ami, réellement, mais l'ombre qui pesait sur son cœur ne le quittait pas, et bien qu'il ait mis un point d'honneur à donner une illusion de bonheur à la fac, Naruto n'en restait pas moins ravagé par le retour de Sasuke.

Quand l'heure de manger arriva, l'Uzumaki cru que sa dernière heure avait sonné. Alors qu'il pensait reprendre son quotidien comme avant, il s'aperçut qu'en deux semaines, les choses avaient beaucoup changées. Les groupes d'amis respectifs des deux garçons désormais en couple avaient appris à se connaître au fil des jours et ce midi-là, ils paraissaient tous vraiment soudés. Pour Naruto, le message était clair, même s'il ne se sentait pas à sa place, ses amis, eux, se sentaient parfaitement à la leur. Il devait donc l'accepter ou risquer de les perdre en s'éloignant d'eux de lui-même. Et pour rien au monde il n'aurait laissé ses amis, pas même pour fuir Sasuke Uchiwa, assis à quelques mètres de Gaara. C'est ainsi qu'il prit place, se présentant vaguement aux autres, un faux sourire scotché aux lèvres, tandis que deux yeux d'un noir profond le fixaient sans ménagement.

« _ Naruto ! Mec, je suis content que tu sois de retour, on s'inquiétait nous !

_ C'est sympa les gars, j'ai juste eu un gros coup de fatigue, mais merci quand même.

_ Et si on faisait une fête ? Après tout, on a pas mal de choses à célébrer non ? »

A ces mots, Naruto se figea. Non, il ne voulait pas faire la fête, il voulait juste écourter au maximum le temps où Sasuke était à proximité. Mais Kiba en avait vraiment envie, ça crevait les yeux. Il voulait dignement fêter son retour et sa nouvelle relation avec le roux. Alors Naruto prit sur lui, se persuadant qu'il était assez fort pour supporter la présence du brun à la peau opaline quelques heures de plus. Et puis c'était Kiba. Alors oui, il ferait la fête avec les autres, oublierait un moment l'homme qui l'effrayait tant et tenterait réellement de s'amuser avec ses amis. Devant la bouille de Kiba, il accepta dans un soupir, souriant légèrement mais sincèrement à l'idée que si ce soir il parvenait à faire abstraction du brun, il gagnerait, sur lui-même comme sur son adversaire, et pourrait alors recommencer sa vie sans chercher à éviter au maximum tous les bruns ténébreux de la fac.

* * *

La soirée s'était agréablement et étonnement bien passée. Sasuke avait été de son côté, ne parlant à personne ou presque, évitant la multitude de filles qui le draguaient ouvertement, et de son côté, Naruto s'était forcé à se détendre. A l'exception du brun, il avait parlé à tout le monde, rit avec tout le monde, et pour son plus grand plaisir, comme pour celui de ses amis, ses rires avaient été sincères. S'il omettait les deux onyx qui ne l'avaient pas lâché une seule seconde, le blond pouvait tirer un bilan tout à fait positif de la soirée. Surtout que contrairement à l'Uchiwa, lui avait réussi à ramener une fille chez lui, et était bien décidé à oublier ses problèmes, à s'oublier lui-même dans le péché de chair, si délectable. Et toute la nuit, il avait buriné sa conquête. Alors qu'au début, il avait voulu prendre son temps avec elle, la faire hurler de plaisir et se languir sous lui, ses pensées avaient vite dérivées vers un certain brun et avec sa présence dans son esprit, son humeur s'était peu à peu renfrognée. Et après avoir baisé, après avoir fait mal à la fille (tant physiquement en la malmenant pour son propre plaisir que mentalement en l'ignorant totalement tandis qu'il la pilonnait) ce qu'il n'avait jamais fait jusque-là, il avait eu envie d'être seul. Alors il l'avait congédié, inventant une excuse bidon, dans l'espoir qu'elle parte le plus vite possible. Et elle s'était carapatée, prenant ses affaires et les derniers lambeaux de sa dignité, elle était rentrée chez elle en courant. Naruto aurait voulu s'excuser, lui dire qu'il était vraiment désolé de ne pas avoir su lui faire l'amour, mais à peine la porte se fermait-elle derrière elle que son esprit à lui était déjà entièrement obnubilé par Sasuke.

Sasuke.

Lentement, il se leva et alla ouvrir en grand la fenêtre. Le vent faisait virevolter ses mèches blondes et se hérisser les poils de son corps mais peu lui importait le froid, il pensait à lui. Alors qu'il avait réussi à l'oublier pendant la fête, il s'était de nouveau imposé à lui, réduisant ses efforts à néant. Naruto sentait son sang bouillir de colère. Même inactif, Sasuke Uchiwa lui pourrissait la vie. Alors maintenant, pourquoi ne pas faire tout simplement pareil, et pourrir la sienne ? Oh bien sûr, ça prendrait du temps, mais après tout, du temps, il en avait à revendre, alors il pouvait bien se permettre d'en perdre un peu pour se venger non ?

Naruto referma la fenêtre, un sourire mauvais ornant ses traits habituellement si doux. Il ne comptait pas approcher l'Uchiwa rapidement, il se contenterait tout d'abord de le laisser approcher. Puis il se lierait à lui et le briserait, tout simplement. Il ne doutait pas de l'intérêt, mauvais se disait-il, que Sasuke lui portait, alors il savait que ça marcherait.

Sur cette ''douce'' pensée, le blond s'endormit. Et pour la première fois depuis deux semaines, aucun cauchemar ne vint perturber sa nuit.


	3. Chapter 3

Cela faisait maintenant trois semaines que Naruto avait repris les cours. Grâce à sa nouvelle résolution, il avait réussi à faire de la présence du brun un avantage pour lui, et pouvait donc de nouveau pleinement profiter de ses amis. Et ça, pour en profiter, il en profiter. En se faisant violence pour arrêter de se focaliser sur Sasuke, le blond avait réappris à vivre, et le sourire qui fleurissait encore magnifiquement ses lèvres un mois et demi auparavant était revenu.

Même si les premiers jours avaient été difficiles pour lui, il avait peu à peu intégré Sasuke au décor, l'approchant même parfois, le temps d'un « salut », auquel l'autre ne répondait que par un léger signe de tête, parfois même un petit sourire (au plus grand étonnement du blond), tout en continuant de le fixer. De cette manie aussi, Naruto avait fini par s'accoutumer. A chaque seconde de chaque heure qu'ils passaient tous ensemble, l'Uzumaki pouvait sentir le poids du regard du brun sur lui, et si cela avait pu le terrifier avant, maintenant, ça le gênait juste. Pourtant, bien souvent, il se surprenait à soutenir ce regard, dans l'espoir inconscient d'y trouver une quelconque réponse. Mais les deux orbes restaient insondables, alors le blond passait juste à autre chose un « j'ai tout mon temps » résonnant dans la tête.

* * *

Debout au pied de son lit, prêt à envoyer valser tout ce qui pouvait lui tomber sous la main, Naruto Uzumaki hurla de rage, un cri inhumain sortant de sa gorge déchirée par les sons rauques, ses phalanges plus blanches que jamais. Ce n'était pas possible. Ce n'était juste pas possible. Un esprit malin avait dû rentrer dans sa tête et insinuer dans ses rêves le caractère malsain dont il se maudissait désormais. Un rêve érotique. Il avait fait un rêve érotique avec ce putain d'enfoiré d'Uchiwa. Il avait rêvé de ces horribles yeux noirs le déshabillant, l'excitant, et il avait aimé, dans son rêve du moins, au point de souiller ses draps. Bon sang ! Pourquoi avait-il rêvé de ça ? Il détestait l'Uchiwa, au point que son cœur battait à tout rompre à chaque fois que son regard croisait les onyx du brun ! Il lui avait pourri la vie, hantait ses pensées toutes la journée et l'avait fait cauchemarder plus d'une fois déjà ! Alors pourquoi son esprit avait rêvé de lui ? Pourquoi son corps réagissait-il merde ?!

Perdu, seul face aux multiples questions qui l'assaillait, craintif de devoir faire face à une réalité encore bien plus effrayante, Naruto enfila son jogging et un t-shirt, et sortit courir. Décidément, il ne comprenait plus rien du tout.

* * *

Le lendemain, quand l'Uzumaki arriva en cours, il faisait peur à voir. D'énormes cernes bordaient ses magnifiques billes bleues, et bien qu'il ait mis tous ses efforts pour paraître en forme, on le sentait faible. Les membres lourds, la tête ailleurs, Naruto pris place dans l'amphi, et sortit ses affaires, essayant par-dessus tout de ne pas laisser son regard dériver vers les rangs de devant, où il le savait, deux iris sombres le fixaient. Pourtant, il ne put s'en empêcher, regarder Sasuke, c'était devenu plus fort que lui. Et quand son incroyable regard bleu, voilé de fatigue se posa sur celui du jeune Uchiwa, son cœur rata un battement. Pour la première fois depuis qu'il l'avait revu, le blond pouvait voir une émotion dans le regard de l'autre, et pas n'importe laquelle, de l'inquiétude, lui semblait-il. Mais le contact visuel fut trop court, et Naruto ne put rien confirmer. Contrairement à ses habitudes, le brun ne le regardait plus du tout, discutant un peu avec Skikamaru, assis à ses côtés. Alors Naruto attendit, une minute, puis deux, continuant de le fixer, inlassablement, mais aux premières secondes de la troisième minute, le jeune homme sentit son cœur, ses poings et sa mâchoire se serrer. Il avait cru voir quelque chose dans les yeux de Sasuke, mais mettait maintenant ça sur le compte d'une stupide rêverie plus que tout, c'était le comportement du brun qui l'agaçait au plus haut point : lui qui passait sa vie à l'épier, à le fixer sans aucune gêne pendant des heures, pourquoi ne le regardait-il plus maintenant ?

La nuit précédente, alors qu'il était partit courir, Naruto avait réfléchi. Il était persuadé de haïr son homologue brun, mais petit à petit, au fil des jours, au fil des sourires que ledit brun lui avait adressé, privilège inestimable vu que de toutes ses connaissances, il était le seul à y avoir droit, il avait senti s'insinuer en lui d'autres choses, des choses qu'il ne comprenait pas, et donc qu'il n'aimait pas. Il avait découvert que son corps, à l'instar de son esprit, réagissait instantanément à la pensée et à la présence de Sasuke. Il mettait ça sur le compte de sa haine, mais malgré toute sa volonté pour s'aveugler lui-même, il n'était pas totalement dupe. A essayer de devenir un peu plus proche du brun pour pouvoir le briser par la suite, il s'était étonné de voir qu'au fond, il en était venu à vouloir réellement connaître l'Uchiwa. Et même si cette pensée l'effrayait grandement dans un premier temps, il savait que derrière cette peur se cachait le besoin de savoir de savoir pourquoi le brun l'avait persécuté pendant une année entière, le suivant, l'épiant, le menaçant de mort même une fois. Il voulait savoir ce que cachait ce masque de glace que le brun arborait avec tous, lui y compris il voulait apprendre à connaître Sasuke, tout simplement. Et cette pensée le dégoûtait de lui-même. Il était d'un caractère trop honnête pour se voiler la face plus que nécessaire, et bien qu'essayant d'y faire abstraction au maximum, il savait qu'il éprouvait une certaine attirance pour le brun, malsaine, la jugeait-il. Sur cette pensée qui le rendait malade, il avait continuait à courir pendant deux heures, essayant de se vider la tête, pour ne revenir qu'aux aurores, complétement lessivé, tentant encore et toujours de se persuader que ce qu'il ressentait pour le beau brun était toujours cette bonne vieille haine.

Pourtant, le voir ce matin, l'ignorant royalement, lui foutait vraiment un coup. Il aurait dû s'en réjouir, se sentir débarrassé d'un lourd fardeau, ne serait-ce que pour quelques heures, mais au lieu de ça, cette indifférence feinte (de ce point il était persuadé) l'énervait à un point inimaginable. Pour une raison que lui-même ignorait encore, il voulait être le centre de son attention, il voulait que le cadet des Uchiwa le regarde, encore, et encore. Ça aussi ça l'énervait d'ailleurs. Il n'était pas une de ces dindes qui rêvaient de le monopoliser, de lui faire avouer il ne savait quelle connerie à l'eau de rose il était un mec, un mec grand, beau, intelligent et sociable, pour qui les filles tombaient. L'inverse n'était jamais arrivé. Il refusait obstinément l'inverse. Alors bien sûr, cette idée d'attirance pour l'Uchiwa, qui s'ancrait un peu plus dans sa tête à chaque minute qu'il passait à fixer son dos musclé, cette idée de pouvoir laisser sa haine de côté au profit d'un autre sentiment, cette idée-là, elle le révulsait. Presque. Et c'est ce ''presque'' qui le décida à franchir le cap. Plus déterminé que jamais, il décida : dès qu'il le pourrait, il irait voir le brun, et lui parlerait afin de mettre les choses au clair, surtout ses propres sentiments. Il avait réussi à ne plus fuir devant le beau ténébreux, la prochaine étape était donc d'arriver à ne plus fuir devant lui-même. Ce qui arriverait après, il ne voulait pas y penser, pas pour le moment. Poussant un soupir à fendre l'âme, Naruto s'assena, sous le regard médusé de Kiba, une gifle assez forte, et reprit le fil du cours, enfin en état.

* * *

Les deux dernières heures de cours de la journée prenaient enfin fin, pour le plus grand plaisir des étudiants, et c'est riant, parlant de tout et de rien que Naruto sortit de l'amphi avec ses amis. Même si le début de la journée avait été un peu chaotique, le blond s'était forcé à penser à autre chose, riant, jouant, flirtant avec ses amis, anciens et nouveaux, ce petit groupe d'une dizaine de personnes qu'il qualifiait, amusé, d'irréductibles gaulois, n'ayant jamais couché avec aucun d'entre eux. Alors il se laissait aller, s'amusant, oubliant peu à peu l'Uchiwa qui ne le regardait que par petits coups d'œil, discutant ouvertement avec les gens autour de lui. Il était heureux, et en y pensant, son impression de bonheur se renforça, laissant un sourire idiot sur ses lèvres.

Quand Sakura, amie de Gaara à la base et que Naruto affectionnait particulièrement, tant pour sa sympathie que pour son espièglerie et son intérêt pour les femmes, proposa à tous d'aller boire une bière chez elle, tous acceptèrent, de bon cœur, et un sourire éblouissant aux lèvres, Naruto embrassa la jeune femme, baiser plus ou moins chaste auquel elle mit fin sous le regard noir (mais discret) de Sasuke, donnant une tape derrière la tête du grand blond en guise de pseudo-réprimande.

Cette fin d'après-midi semblait parfaite : ses amis riaient, lui se sentait vivre, et même la présence de Sasuke ne venait pas perturber l'harmonie qui s'était créée à l'intérieur de lui. Naruto sourit, d'un de ces grands sourires qui vous retournaient et dont lui seul avait le secret, et partit en direction de chez son amie rose, cette dernière accrochée à son bras. Ce soir, il parlerait au brun, ce soir il mettrait les choses au clair, le blond s'en était fait la promesse, mais avant ça, il voulait s'amuser.


	4. Chapter 4

La soirée battait son plein, et le groupe d'amis était dans un état d'extase totale. L'invitation de Sakura à prendre une bière chez elle avait fini en véritable soirée, l'alcool, coulant à flots. Tous dansaient et riaient dans le petit appartement de la rosée, alternant les musiques lascives et sensuelles avec de bonnes vieilles chansons cultes sur lesquelles tous, et même Sasuke, traîné de force sur la piste improvisée, se déhanchaient en riant, reproduisant les chorégraphies pour certains, en inventant tout simplement pour d'autres. Et tous semblaient heureux.

Les heures défilées sans que personne n'y fasse attention, les amis flirtant gentiment, discutant entre eux, s'amusant. Depuis un moment déjà Naruto ne voyait plus dans le petit appartement son meilleur ami et Gaara, mais en tombant sur le regard explicite de son hôte et son mouvement de tête en direction de sa chambre, le blond avait compris qu'il ne reverrait aucun des deux jeunes, ces derniers étant visiblement bien trop occupés à tester le lit de la jeune femme. Et pour ça, il les enviait. Lui aussi avait envie de finir la soirée avec quelqu'un, vraiment. Mais tous ici étaient ses amis, des gens auxquels ils ne toucheraient jamais, même s'il flirtait parfois avec eux en plaisantant. Se résignant, il continua de se déhancher sur la musique entraînante et la voix grave envoûtante qui résonnait dans la pièce, fermant les yeux, se laissant totalement emporter par le flot des notes de musiques. De fines mèches blondes collaient légèrement son front tandis que d'autres virevoltaient autour de son visage, mettant en valeur ce dernier. Il était beau. Vraiment. Et même s'il n'en avait pas réellement conscience, Naruto était un être magnifique, envoûtant, hypnotisant. C'est ce que pensa Sasuke, se levant pour la première fois de la soirée de son plein gré pour aller sur la piste, droit sur le blond si désirable qui s'y tenait.

Alors que ledit blond remontait les bras au-dessus de sa tête, suivant le tempo de la musique, les yeux toujours clos pour mieux profiter, il sentit une main le caresser, frôlant son flanc pour venir s'échouer définitivement juste en dessous de son nombril, tandis qu'un corps se plaquer contre son dos. Naruto se figea. Il ne voulait pas savoir qui était derrière lui, il avait peur de savoir. Pourtant, quand une voix grave, sensuelle et légèrement rauque vint souffler à son oreille un murmure dans lequel il pouvait entendre « Ne t'arrêtes surtout pas, je t'en prie », son corps recommença à bouger, comme indépendant de sa conscience qui lui hurler de s'arrêter et de partir parce que cette voix, il savait parfaitement à qui elle appartenait. Pourtant, il resta là, le buste appuyé contre celui dans son dos, ondulant sensuellement des hanches comme il le faisait avant l'arrivée du brun. Et le faire, collé à quelqu'un, changeait tout. Dans sa tête s'était incrustée l'idée entêtante de vouloir dominer la situation, de vouloir paraître désirable aux yeux du brun derrière lui, de l'exciter. Et bien malgré lui, l'idée lui plaisait. Alors il fit ce que toute personne sensée aurait fait à ce moment-là : il musela sa petite voix intérieure et succomba à l'appel tentant du corps de Sasuke.

De ses mains bronzées et de ses longs doigts agiles, il partit chercher, sans cesser d'onduler, la deuxième main de l'Uchiwa, lui intimant d'aller retrouver sa compagne sur son ventre. Puis, entrelaçant ses doigts aux siens, il se mit à se caresser le torse avec les mains blanches et délicates qu'il tenait, encourageant ainsi le propriétaire des mains en question à faire ces gestes de lui-même ce qu'il fit avec un désir non dissimulé. Avide de la chair tendre et bronzé qui se mouvait dans son étreinte, Sasuke caressa le torse offert, insistant à certains endroits sensibles chez le blond, heureux des découvertes qu'il faisait et se mis à mordiller, puis embrasser le cou, tout aussi offert, de Naruto, s'enivrant des petits soupirs de plaisir que ce dernier poussait. Puis ses mains se firent plus baladeuses, s'aventurant vaillamment sous le t-shirt du blond, descendant le long des flancs, jusqu'au sommet de ses cuisses, remontant vers la nuque, inclinant d'elles-mêmes l'adorable visage du blond pour que leur propriétaire puisse l'admirer, en embrasser la mâchoire, le creux derrière l'oreille, le lobe, …

Perdu dans un océan de musiques et de caresses, totalement désorienté, Naruto continuait de danser, s'échappant parfois de l'emprise possessive du brun pour mieux y revenir, se frottant à lui, les yeux éternellement clos. Ses mains se glissaient, aventureuses elles aussi dans la chevelure corbeau du jeune homme, tirant faiblement, ou plus fortement dessus, dépendant des zones où s'aventurait l'autre, caressant parfois une joue, un dos, une cuisse, pour revenir sur son torse s'entremêler à leurs jumelles à la peau claire.

Naruto ne voulait plus penser, il voulait juste rester comme ça, dans les grands bras qui l'entouraient, le serraient, le caressaient. Si seulement il ne pouvait jamais avoir à se réveiller de ce rêve. Seulement il se réveilla, beaucoup trop tôt à son goût quand il fut délicatement retourné par celui avec qui il ''dansait'' et que deux lèvres charnues et gourmandes vinrent se poser sur les siennes. La bulle magique dans laquelle ils se trouvaient éclata dans une vague de plaisir, puis de culpabilité pour le blond. Qu'avait-il fait ? Sans prendre plus de temps pour réfléchir, tandis que l'autre quémandait doucement le passage du bout de sa langue, Naruto s'écarta et s'enfuit, du moins essaya, jusqu'à ce que la poigne de fer de Sasuke enserre son poignet, et que d'un regard que le bond n'avait encore jamais vu, empli de craintes, de tristesse, et d'autre choses qu'il ne voulait pas voir, il lui murmure : « S'il te plaît, ne pars pas. Ne me laisse pas encore une fois. ». Complétement déboussolé, ne comprenant pas le sens de ce que le brun voulait dire, Naruto crispa ses doigts sur le délicat poignet blanc et l'entraîna à sa suite, dehors.

Instinctivement, il s'était mis à courir, ne se souciant pas du corps qu'il traînait, voulant juste fuir, encore un peu.

L'appartement de Sakura était déjà bien à une petite dizaine de minutes à pied quand Naruto s'arrêta enfin. Sa gorge et ses muscles le brûlaient, il se sentait nauséeux, en manque de quelque chose. A ses côtés, toujours lié par le poignet, Sasuke reprenait sa respiration. Le blond l'avait entraîné à sa suite sans y faire réellement attention, et maintenant qu'il prenait conscience de la présence du brun, c'était trop tard. Il avait fui de chez la rosée avec celui qu'il voulait justement fuir. « Et merde ! ». Il s'en voulait d'être aussi bête, aussi inattentif. Son souffle commençait à revenir à la normale, et il savait qu'à ce terme, il allait bien falloir faire quelque chose. Il s'interdisait de partir en courant une nouvelle fois, il n'était pas lâche à ce point, mais il n'arrivait pas non plus à se résoudre à parler au brun. Ce beau brun ténébreux qui avait enflammé son corps, aiguisé sa curiosité et qui maintenant le fixait, de ses iris aussi noirs que la nuit qui les entourait.

« _ Tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi on est parti en courant au juste ? »

Naruto se mordit l'intérieur de la joue. Sasuke l'avait devancé en parlant le premier, forçant ainsi l'autre à lui répondre et donc à engager la conversation. Poussant de nouveau un soupir à fendre l'âme (deux fois dans la même journée, ça commençait à bien faire), le blond se retourna vers le brun et le toisa, encore indécis quant à la façon d'aborder le sujet. Cependant, il n'aimait pas se prendre la tête, et à part pour les cours, ce n'était pas vraiment dans son habitude de réfléchir plus de trois secondes à quelque chose. Alors il se dit qu'il verrait bien, et décida tout simplement d'être franc, dans la limite du possible, bien évidemment (mais sans être franc avec lui-même, comment pouvait-il l'être avec un autre ?) :

« _ Je voulais te fuir. Mais manque de chance, comme tu peux le constater, je t'ai entraîné dans ma course.

_ … Me fuir ? … Pourquoi ? C'est à cause de tout à l'heure ? Excuse-moi mais tu avais l'air plus que consentant !

_ … Hm. Tu vas rire, c'est idiot hein, mais en fait, … je crois que je ne peux juste pas te sacquer. Tu me terrorises depuis le lycée. Tu m'as suivi, tu m'as menacé, … Et maintenant tu viens m'embrasser ? Je vais te dire un truc, ça aussi tu vas le trouver drôle je pense. Tu vois, ce soir, tu m'as franchement excité, attiré, mais si je t'ai laissé faire, ce n'est que pour mieux te repousser, te briser si possible. Te faire pleurer toutes les larmes de ton corps comme toi tu m'as fait pleurer les miennes. Tu vois je… »

Naruto s'interrompit. Devant lui, sur la joue de l'Uchiwa, une fine trainée brillait à la lumière, juste sous son œil. Et alors qu'il condamnait déjà l'acte comme un simple geste de comédie, les larmes s'enchaînèrent sur la joue pâle, seule trace du tourbillon d'émotions qui ravageaient actuellement Sasuke de l'intérieur. Naruto se figea. Pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait revu le brun, il prit le temps de réellement détailler son visage, ce masque froid, hautain, insensible que le jeune homme gardait en permanence, mais qui là, devant lui, n'avait plus rien de froid, d'hautain, et encore moins d'insensible. Au léger tressautement de ses sourcils, de ses lèvres et de son menton, le blond devina que l'Uchiwa faisait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour ne pas éclater en sanglot. Au tressautement de sa pomme d'Adam, il devina la boule qui s'était formée dans la gorge de son vis-à-vis. Aux larmes qui continuaient de couler, encore et encore, il devina le sentiment de tristesse qu'il avait fait naître chez le brun. Au regard blessé de ce dernier, il devina l'étendue de l'incompréhension entre eux, et à la vue de nombreuses autres choses, il devina qu'il s'était peut-être, sûrement même, totalement planté sur son compte.

Il ne pouvait rien faire, il était bloqué sur place, subjugué par la vision qu'il avait devant lui. Si Sasuke était le monstre qu'il s'était toujours imaginé, pourquoi ce dernier pleurait-il ? Au fur et à mesure que les questions tournoyaient dans son esprit que les évidences de sa mécompréhension s'ancraient en lui, Naruto sentit une énorme boule se former, dans sa gorge, dans son ventre, dans son être en entier. Il avait l'impression de n'être qu'une boule de mal-être face au brun devant lui, une boule de mal-être qui allait dépérir sous les sentiments de honte et de culpabilité qui l'assaillaient s'il ne mettait pas rapidement les choses au clair avec le brun, qui de son côté commençait à reprendre son calme, bien que ces traits soient toujours tirés par la souffrance qu'il ressentait. Jusqu'à quel point s'était-il fourvoyé ?

« _ Sasuke ? … Sasuke, pourquoi tu pleures bon sang ? Qu'est-ce qui t'étonnes tant dans ce que je t'ai dit ?!

_ Tu me détestes.

_ …

_ Tu penses que je te voulais du mal. C'est pour ça que tu me fuyais et que tu es parti à la fac, en coupant tous les ponts avec moi…

_ Tu me suivais dans la rue, jusque chez moi, tu étais partout ! Tu m'as même menacé !

_ Je ne t'ai JAMAIS menacé ! Tu t'es fourvoyé ! Tu t'es conforté dans ta souffrance et tu m'en as rendu seul responsable pendant toutes ces années, sans même chercher à savoir la vérité ?!

_ Mais quelle vérité hein ? QUELLE VERITE ?! »

Les larmes de Naruto étaient montées et coulaient plus que jamais, faisant trembler sa voix en même temps que le reste de son corps. Il savait qu'il avait eu tort, il savait maintenant qu'il s'était trompé, mais putain ! C'était trop dur de l'avouer !

« _ J'étais persécuté ! Malmené tous les jours, rentrant avec des bleus, quand ce n'étaient pas des entorses ou même des os cassés ! Et tu me suivais ! Que voulais tu que je pense putain ?

_ Je te suivais pour te protéger crétin ! Tous les jours je rentrais chez moi une heure plus tard parce que je voulais m'assurer que tu rentrais sain et sauf chez toi ! Tous les jours ! Les choses auraient tellement été plus simples si tu y avais mis du tien, mais non, tu me fuyais comme la peste !

_ …

_ …

_ Tu as écrit des menaces de mort sur la porte du garage de mon parrain.

_ Je ne me suis jamais abaissé à faire une telle chose. Et si j'avais dû, ça n'aurait certainement pas pour te menacer toi.

_ …

_ …

_ Tu me fixais tout le temps, … mais tu ne disais jamais rien. Tu me faisais tellement peur … J'avais tellement peur … Sasuke … Je … Je suis … désolé. … j'ai passé deux ans de ma vie à te haïr et à essayer de t'oublier … je suis tellement désolé … »

Sasuke ne disait plus rien, ne faisait plus aucun bruit, si bien que jusqu'à ce que le bout de ses chaussures entre dans le champ de vision du blond, qui s'était recroquevillé au fil de ses paroles, ce dernier pensa que le brun l'avait tout simplement abandonné, et pour de bon cette fois. Après tout, c'était tout ce qu'il pensait mériter. Et cette idée, même si elle n'avait eu que quelques secondes pour germer dans son esprit, l'avait terrorisé. Il ne voulait pas que Sasuke s'en aille. Egoïstement, il voulait retourner goûter la chaleur de ses grands bras, se blottir, pleurer et, même s'il n'osait l'espérer, se faire pardonner. Pourtant, dans son champ de vision brouillé par les larmes qu'il ne cessait de verser, se trouvait bien le bout des chaussures du brun. Et celui s'accroupit, face ce grand blond qu'il avait tant aimé, qu'il continuait tant d'aimer malgré tout, et qui paraissait maintenant la créature la plus chétive que le monde ait porté.

« _ As-tu toujours peur de moi Naruto ? »

Parmi ses hoquets, Naruto trouva la force de secouer la tête. Non, il n'avait plus peur de Sasuke, il voulait juste mourir dans un coin, se détestant lui-même pour son éternelle bêtise, son éternelle lâcheté.

« _ Je ne te dirais pas « tu ne pouvais pas savoir », mais s'il te plaît, arrêtes de pleurer Naruto, tu n'es pas le seul fautif. »

Le concerné gémit. Même si ce n'était pas l'intention du brun, ces mots le blesser encore plus, lui montrant à quel point il avait été pitoyable et continuait encore à l'être. Face à lui, Sasuke poussa un profond soupir. Les choses allait être délicates, comme le blond, il avait énormément souffert de la situation, des accusations dont il avait été victime comme de la haine dont l'homme qu'il aimé lui avait fait part. Cependant, il se doutait bien que cette haine était passée, surtout maintenant, et il savait que ce n'était qu'ensemble que les deux jeunes hommes allaient pouvoir pleinement se reconstruire. Il avait besoin de Naruto, il ne se l'était jamais caché, et il était persuadé qu'en retour, Naruto avait tout autant besoin de lui.

Mû par cette conviction, il enlaça la pauvre chose gémissante et hoquetante qui lui faisait face, relevant d'une main son adorable visage rougit, humide et morveux. Ils souffraient tous les deux, mais ils étaient aussi assez forts pour surmonter cette épreuve et pour laisser le passé au passé.

Dans un geste tendre et fragile, Sasuke essuya de sa manche les larmes qui souillaient le beau visage de son âme-sœur, et l'embrassa, doucement, désireux de faire passer dans son geste tout l'amour qu'il avait à lui transmettre. Tremblant, le blond répondit timidement à ce baiser irréaliste, inespéré, soufflant contre les lèvres charnues du beau brun un tout aussi timide « Si tu veux encore de moi », qui scella leur cœur en même temps que leurs lèvres.


	5. Epilogue

Naruto se réveilla et vit que son petit ami, étendu à ses côtés, dormait toujours à point fermés. Il resta quelques secondes en admiration devant l'adorable bouille endormie de Sasuke, retraçant du bout des doigts ses sourcils, les contours de son visage et son arrête nasale. Content de son petit rituel, il déposa un léger baiser sur la tempe du bel endormi et se leva, affamé. Dans la cuisine se trouvait déjà Kiba et Gaara, flirtant gaiement, appuyés sur le plan de travail, une tasse de café à la main. Amusé, Naruto salua ses deux colocataires et alla fouiner dans le frigo, à la recherche d'un petit déjeuner improvisé. Puis lui vint l'idée que son amant aurait sûrement faim lui aussi en se réveillant. Un sourire pervers collé aux lèvres, le blond dévalisa le frigo et les placards, attrapant comme il pouvait la bouteille de lait, les fruits, le Nutella, la brioche, les confitures, hésitant pour la chantilly, mais la reposant finalement, la trouvant bien trop écœurante au réveil. Les bras chargés de victuailles, il retourna dans sa chambre, sous les regards étonnés, mais très amusés, des deux jeunes hommes présents. Ces derniers, sachant pertinemment que la maison n'allait pas tarder à retentir de cris et de gémissements de toutes sortes, décidèrent de s'habiller en vitesse et d'aller prendre l'air, laissant ainsi un peu d'intimité aux deux obsédés qu'étaient leurs colocataires.

Le dos appuyé contre la porte de sa chambre, Naruto entendit celle de l'entrée claquer. Il remercierait plus tard ses deux amis de lui avoir laissé le champ libre pour réveiller son brun comme il l'entendait, et même s'il savait qu'il allait leur en devoir une, il les bénissait de lui laisser la maison entière pour leurs ébats. Sur cette pensée, le sourire pervers qu'il arborait déjà s'agrandit encore. Ooooh oui, ils avaient bien fait de sortir.

Doucement, Sasuke se réveilla, passant un bras sur son amant, qui n'était pas là. Grognant pour la forme, il se retourna sur le dos et soupira d'aise en sentant le soleil lui réchauffer la peau, inconscient du regard lubrique qu'il suscitait. En deux temps trois mouvements, il se retrouva attaché au lit, les bras largement écartés, ficelés aux barreaux. Là, il était totalement réveillé. Inquiet de ce qui l'attendait, il ouvrit grand les yeux, pour se perdre immédiatement dans un océan céruléen. Assis sur son bassin à califourchon, son petit-ami le regardait, ses fines mèches volant au vent, donnant l'effet d'une auréole. Et le jeune posé sur lui avait tout d'un ange, d'un ange d'une grâce et d'une beauté incomparable. C'est ce que Sasuke pensa jusqu'à ce qu'il détache son regard de leur belle prison bleue, et ne tombe sur le sourire carnassier, limite sadique, qu'arborait l'ange en question. Et ce sourire-là, encore plus que les autres, l'excitait au plus haut point, lui laissant présager une irrésistible torture, un délicieux supplice. Depuis un an maintenant qu'ils sortaient ensemble, pas une seule fois il ne s'était lassé de la folle imagination de son blond, appréhendant avec un désir ardent ses prochaines idées, comme ce matin par exemple, où il se retrouvait attaché.

Doucement, Naruto se baissa pour poser ses lèvres sur leurs compagnes, entamant un échange doux, langoureux, avant qu'il ne le morde sauvagement. La lèvre meurtrie, de petites gouttes de sang s'échappant de la plaie, Sasuke sourit. Alors le blond se rebaissa et du bout de la langue vint lécher les petites perles pourpres. C'était un jeu entre eux, un jeu où il savait ce qui était permis et ce qui ne l'était pas, sans pour autant pencher dans le registre sado masochiste. Et tous les deux aimaient ça. Doucement, le blond entreprit sa descente sur le torse de son brun, après avoir fait subir à son cou le même traitement qu'à ses lèvres. Et pour son plus grand plaisir, les seuls sons qui avaient franchi les lèvres de Sasuke avaient été des soupirs de plaisir. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'affectionnait particulièrement la douleur, mais tous deux trouvaient électrisant cette sensation de domination/soumission totale à l'autre, et aujourd'hui, le dominant, c'était Naruto. Celui-ci continua donc sa descente, embrassant chaque parcelle de cette peau opaline qu'il aimait tant, s'arrêtant quelques dizaines de secondes, le temps de taquiner un tétons, puis un autre, de lécher un nombril, de redessiner le contour des muscles de son petit ami du bout des doigts, puis des lèvres et de la langue.

Arrivé à l'orée de la toison pubienne du brun, le blond s'arrêta, prenant tout son temps, pas le moins du monde soucieux de la légère gêne qu'occasionnait cette contemplation chez l'homme coincé en dessous de lui. Il adorait cette vue, il la trouvait magnifique. Sur quelqu'un d'autre, ça lui aurait paru ridicule, voir dégoûtant, mais c'était de Sasuke dont on parlait, et Sasuke était beau, tout simplement. Le contraste net qu'offraient ses poils noirs et sa peau laiteuse faisait toujours un peu rougir Naruto d'excitation. Il aimait ce contraste, mais surtout, ce dernier annonçait quelque chose de beaucoup plus intéressant, de beaucoup plus excitant : le sexe de son amant. Si le blond aimait la vue en haut de son bas ventre, c'est parce qu'elle laissait un avant-goût délectable de ce qui se trouvait en bas. N'obéissant qu'à lui-même, Naruto plongea donc la peau halée de son visage dans les bouclettes noires de son amant et inspira, fourragea avec son nez, sourit contre la peau, pour finir sa course entre les bourses du brun et sa verge, imposante et fièrement dressée devant le regard azur du blond. Alors il fit ce qu'il avait envie de faire depuis le début, et la pris en bouche, d'un coup, se grisant des gémissements non dissimulés de son amant, de son dos qui se cambrait et de son bassin qui se soulevait, dans l'espoir vain d'une pénétration buccale plus profonde. Le mouvement de va et vient qu'il opéra pendant de longues minutes, alternant vitesse et lenteur sous les gémissements du brun, tantôt de frustration, tantôt de plaisir, précipita ce derniers dans les abymes de l'orgasme, et il explosa dans la bouche de son blond, ne se retenant absolument pas, s'enfonçant encore plus dans sa jouissance quand il sentit son amant aspirer goulûment son sperme, comme s'il ne voulait en perdre aucune miette. Puis il ne sentit plus rien. Ouvrant les yeux qu'il avait fermés de plaisir plus tôt, il vit le corps ferme et musclé de son petit ami descendre du lit, allant chercher quelque chose qu'il ne voyait pas de là où il était. Quand le concerné revint, un bandeau à la main, Sasuke se mordit la lèvre : son doux calvaire était loin d'être fini.

Aveugle à tout ce qu'il se passait, Sasuke sentit le matelas s'affaisser légèrement sous le poids de son amant. D'un doigt sur sa lèvre intérieure, Naruto lui intima l'ordre d'ouvrir la bouche, ce qu'il fit sans hésiter. Entre ses lèvres, quelque chose de doux et de frais passa, suivit d'une langue taquine, et en même temps que le goût de la poire explosait dans la bouche du brun, le blond entamer la bataille pour dominer le baiser passionné. La multitude de sensation qui découlait de ce baiser faisait un effet fou à l'Uchiwa et par un gémissement, une supplique à peine prononcée, il signifia au blond qu'il était prêt à passer à autre chose.

Se soulevant du torse de son amant, Naruto attrapa le pot de Nutella qu'il avait rapproché du lit, et s'en enduit généreusement le bout du sexe. Il savait que le brun, friand de chocolat, ne serait pas rebuté ou écœuré. Posant de nouveau son doigt sur la lèvre inférieure de son amant, il sourit en voyant que celui-ci lui obéissait docilement. Délicatement, sans l'étouffer, il versa dans sa bouche ouverte un peu de lait, que le brun eut la présence d'esprit de ne pas avaler dans sa totalité, gardant au fond de la bouche une flaque du précieux liquide, se préparant déjà à ce que son blond allait faire. Sans plus de cérémonie, croquant nonchalamment un bout de banane, Naruto enfonça son sexe dans la bouche de son amant, se délectant de la langue taquine de celui-ci qui cherchait à récupérer la totalité de chocolat avant de s'atteler à une tâche plus … mouvementée. Et Dieu que Sasuke était doué pour les fellations ! En peu de temps, Naruto se sentit sur le point de défaillir, rageant faussement contre la langue experte du brun, et se retira, sans prévenir, arrachant un grognement de protestation au beau ténébreux allongé sous lui. Mais les choses ne s'arrêtaient pas là. Se remettant à la hauteur de son bassin, Naruto lubrifia son entrée ainsi que le membre tendu de son bien aimé, ce qui eut pour effet de faire frissonner d'appréhension ce dernier. Et sans la moindre préparation (parfois, c'était comme ça, il avait envie de quelque chose d'un peu plus douloureux), il commença à s'empaler sur le sexe blanc, ne faisant rentrer dans son intimité étroite que le gland de Sasuke. La douleur avait rendu sa respiration un peu plus rapide, mais le blond n'y faisait pas plus attention que ça, il se concentrait sur la corbeille de fruit qu'il venait de déposer sur le torse de son petit ami et sur les fruits qu'il avait à disposition. Regardant tour à tour chacun d'entre eux, il attrapa rapidement une fraise. Il en croqua un morceau, qu'il transmit au brun de la même façon qu'il lui avait transmis la poire. Les règles du jeu étaient simples : si Sasuke devinait l'aliment, Naruto s'enfonçait. S'il ne trouvait pas, le blond se relevait un peu et lui infligeait la sentence qu'il désirait. Souriant en mâchant le petit morceau de chair rouge, le brun réfléchit. Le goût encore très présent du chocolat faussait un peu son jugement mais il était assez confiant c'est donc d'une voix amusé qu'il sortit son premier verdict : fraise. Pour son plus grand bonheur, il sentit l'homme au-dessus de lui l'accueillir dans se chairs sur quelques centimètres de plus, laissant échappé un râle de plaisir, alors que lui-même se sentait durcir encore plus. Et le jeu poursuivit, les excitant encore et toujours plus.

Pourtant, si au début Sasuke avait eu un sans-faute qu'il lui avait valu d'être entier dans l'être qu'il aimait tant, il n'avait pas assuré pour le melon, le kiwi et la pêche jaune, ce qui lui valait maintenant d'être presque entièrement ressorti du blond, en plus d'être parsemé de bons nombres de marques.

Frustré, ne tenant plus, sa verge douloureuse et impatiente entre ses jambes, il tira d'un coup sec sur ses liens, non pour les briser mais pour s'y soutenir, et se mit à pilonner sans ménagement son amant. Surpris, Naruto s'était dans un premier temps laissé faire, appréciant énormément les coups de reins brutaux que le brun lui donnait, mais très vite, il avait réussi à s'élever suffisamment haut pour que son petit ami ne puisse presque plus le toucher. Et cédant à la demande muette de leur deux corps, le blond rompit tous les liens.

D'un mouvement souple, le brun inversa les positions et retira son bandeau. Il voulait le voir, il voulait voir son bien-aimé jouir, ses yeux plongés dans les siens. Rapidement, il positionna le bassin de Naruto face à son pénis, remontant ses jambes sur ses épaules pour que le bassin du blond soit un peu surélevé, et d'un coup sec, entra entièrement. Naruto hurla. En un coup bien placé, Sasuke avait trouvé sa prostate, et la pilonnait maintenant sans ménagement. Il voulait entendre les cris du blond, il voulait entendre son prénom, sortir dans un cri de jouissance, déformé par des vagues et des vagues de plaisir. Mais la vision que ce dernier lui offrait était bien trop érotique, et il eut peur de finir tout seul. Se lubrifiant un peu la main préalablement, il attrapa la verge tendue et luisante du jeune homme, commençant à lui appliquer de sa main un rythme similaire à celui de ses reins. Et Naruto hurla encore plus fort son plaisir, cherchant vainement de ses mains un point d'ancrage, se sentant inéluctablement et agréablement basculer du côté de l'orgasme.

Sous lui, se balançant au rythme de ses hanches, Naruto était magnifique. Son corps bronzé se détachait parfaitement des draps blancs, ses pommettes étaient rougies, ses lèvres entrouvertes, celle du bas parfois malmenée par ses deux incisives, et ses yeux … ses yeux, rien qu'à les regarder ainsi, voilé de désir, Sasuke eu envie de jouir. L'homme sous lui était magnifique, et pour rien au monde il ne regretterait les trois ans qu'il avait passé à l'attendre. Souriant à cette pensée, il accéléra le mouvement, embrassant fougueusement son petit ami, qui se libéra en grognant son prénom, resserrant ses chairs déjà étroites autour du membre de Sasuke, qui le suivit de près.

Affalés l'un sur l'autre, un sourire béat aux lèvres, les deux amants s'embrassèrent, se murmurant des mots doux tandis que leurs ventres affamés se rappelaient à eux. Sur un dernier « je t'aime », ils délaissèrent le capharnaüm de leur chambre, et d'un commun accord, allèrent piller le reste du frigo.


End file.
